


Guardian Dearest

by gtanddragons



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Macro/Micro, parental!Saber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: More G/t FE Echoes: SoV AU, yeetSaber keeps Celica safe while she recovers from pushing herself too hard on the battlefield.





	Guardian Dearest

When Celica finally manages to groggily rouse herself from unconsciousness, the first thing she feels is something prodding at her side. Then she notes a loud, rough voice booming around her.  
“Lass? Lass, wake up! Say something!”

Her brows furrow. Goodness, they sounded so desperate. Didn’t they know she had just been sleeping is all? She feels so drained, and she almost falls back asleep.  
But the source of the prodding and the voice is persistent, and, with a soft groan, she blearily opens her eyes.

It takes a few moments to process the sight before her- Saber’s massive (more massive than usual?) face looming over her.  
He looks… worried. That’s very unusual. Saber doesn’t get worried. He’s cocky, a smartass…  
She frowns. He must appear bigger because he’s much closer to her than usual… but why?   
/His hand. I’m in his hand… Why? What’s going on?“  
"A…h…?”

Saber’s eye widens, suddenly exhaling in relief. His breath lightly ruffles Celica’s hair like a warm afternoon wind.  
He pulls back a little, a sheepish look suddenly taking over his face (which is also quite unusual. Where is that smirk she’s so used to?).  
“Damn, kid. You scared the living hell outta me…!”

She frowns, confused. Her fingers twitch, absently brushing against the firm, calloused skin of his hand, as well as the smooth leather of his glove.  
“Saber…? What… what happened?”

The mercenary quietly huffs. “You must’ve overdone it, lass. One second, you were flinging off spells. The next, well…” he pauses, making a flopping-sideways gesture with his free hand. “…Out like a light. Almost got caught by an enemy soldier.”

/Oh. I probably should’ve been careful with that new spell I’d learned, but I hadn’t realized just how much energy it would sap from me…/  
“I… oh dear. I’m so sorry, Saber…”  
Celica winces as she sits upright in his palm. Her head still feels too warm and dizzy, her hair slicked back with sweat. “I. I’m fine, really. I just pushed myself with that new spell, and got distracted with fighting…”

Saber eyes the tiny girl distrustfully, as though expecting her to collapse again. “You really need to be more careful instead of charging right into the fray. It’s not like you, lass.”

She pauses, slightly lowering her head in shame. “I… I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Saber frowns, hesitating. And then he uncertainly presses the pad of his thumb against her forehead.  
Celica lets out a startled squeak, batting at his finger. “Saber-!”  
He pauses, ignoring her feeble attempts to remove his finger from her head. “…You’re burning up, lass.”  
“Saber, I’m fine, really-”  
“No, you aren’t. And you know it, too. You need to rest and get some fluids back in ya. Some food, too, if you can stomach it.”  
Celica huffs as he finally moves his free hand away from her. “It’s more important than ever that we make it to Mila’s temple with haste. I can’t just let the others wait while I rest on the side.”  
Saber, occupied with fishing through a pouch on his belt, distractedly shoots Celica a glare. “You’ll make yourself even worse if you push yourself.”  
“But-!”  
“Shh. Take this.”  
Using his forefinger and thumb, he forcefully pushes a small piece of bread and cheese, along with one of the tinies’ water pouches, into her hands.  
“Get down what you can, lass. I’ll lead the others towards the temple while you take it easy.”

Celica pauses, lips parted as though she wants to argue further. But she’s tired and hungry and drained from the journey. Even though she could normally argue the point for hours, she finally relents, slowly taking sips of water in between bites of bread and cheese. The food is a bit dry and bland, but it eases her miserable stomach.

Saber huffs before idly walking, keeping his hand close to his chest in order to keep it steady.   
Celica glances up at Saber, her gaze eventually lowering back to her food.   
“…Thank you.”

Saber blinks in surprise, a faint tinge of color dusting along his cheeks, but he clears his throat and continues to march on. “Don’t mention it, lass. You paid me to be your protector.”


End file.
